Your Name, Please?
by Tomi Lang
Summary: Syaoran arrives in a new world, complitley alone. This is a dangerous country in a forest, where even your name can destroy your whole life. While his stay in this country, Syaoran learns, trough one boy and his dreams, the story of... another Syaoran.
1. Gudamera

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Syaoran. CLAMP own them.  
Kamejya is my OC. Please don't steal._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Gudamera**

Syaoran was completely lost, separated from his friends. The last thing he could remember was a sudden attack from an unknown place. He didn't see this coming, and wasn't fast enough to protect himself. Then, several creatures hit him, and everything became black.

When Syaoran woke up, he was hung on a tree in a forest from his legs, upside-down, and felt the blood flowing to his head. His hands were tied and a piece of cloth was stuck in his mouth. He breathed hardly, and wondered how long time he is hung like this.

He had a feeling that those creatures will return to take him…

…And he didn't have to wait for a long time, because he saw a boy coming.

The boy reminded Syaoran himself. He had short brown hair and amber eyes. He was tall, thin and pale and wore old and dirty clothes. He looked like someone who lived in the forest for his whole life.

When the boy noticed Syaoran he ran to him, and released Syaoran quickly. Syaoran fell on the ground, glad to breath normally again.

"Th-thank you… very much…" Syaoran said, trying to smile.

"It's okay." The boy replied, smiling a little smile. He helped Syaoran to get up.

"Come with me, I'll take you to where I live, where you'll be safe. I'm not one of them, and I won't hurt you." The boy continued. "My name is… E… Sh… Kamejya." He looked a bit worried and confused, and Syaoran didn't understand why.

"Kamejya…" Syaoran said quietly. "My name is…"

"Don't tell me your real name, as I didn't tell you mine." Kamejya interrupted him. "In this place, if they'll know your real name and decide that it's **illegal**, you'll end just like me… or worse than me. Tell me a fake name, and keep yourself alive."

Now Syaoran understood. A minute ago Kamejya almost told him his real name. This place is too dangerous, and his identity can kill him. Syaoran tested his words carefully, and tried to choose a fake name as he looked at Kamejya.

A picture of a white book with a long title on its cover appeared in Syaoran's mind. He couldn't remember when and where he saw this book, but this book gave him the answer he needed. He closed his eyes as he said the name. Not his real name – the fake one.

"My name is… Gudamera."


	2. Linone

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Syaoran. CLAMP own them.  
Kamejya and Linone my OCs. Please don't steal_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Linone**

"I'm home," Kamejya said when he and Syaoran entered Kamejya's house. It was a small wooden house on the top of a tall tree.

There were three small rooms in the house. In the first one there were a little kitchen, some pillows, a low table, a wooden box and a bed. In the second room there were a wand, a sword, shelves full of old books and a bed. In the third room there were lots of papers and pencils, shelves full of medicines, soaps and poisons, a little black box, a thick black book and a bed. The beds in the house weren't real beds – they were actually mattresses with some dusty blankets on them. On the bed in the third room there lots of blankets, more than the other beds. Syaoran looked into the room, wondering.

"Is there someone sick in the house?" He asked.

"Me." Kamejya replied. "But... it's not something serious..." He calmed Syaoran down. "I'll be okay." He sounded just like Syaoran when he didn't want to make his friends worry. Syaoran understood it is okay.

"And… who lives in the other room?" Syaoran asked.

"My younger brother lives there. My mother lives in the main room."

While they were talking, a woman entered the room. She looked like Kamejya, but was taller, with darker skin, and long curly hair.

"Welcome back home, Kamejya." She said and bowed.

"I'm back, mother." Kamejya replied, and the boys bowed too

"Amm…" Syaoran said. "My name is… Gudamera… I…"

"You came from another world." The woman said. "I can sense it. My name is Linone. I'm Kamejya's mother. We live here together and as you can see, we are very poor, but you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you very much." Syaoran bowed again, and Linone left them.

* * *

Syaoran looked around. There was no much to see, but the papers attracted his attention. Those papers were big, and some drawing and sketches were drawn on them.

"Do you like them?" Kamejya asked. "You can look at them, if you want."

Syaoran took some of the drawings and looked at them. Some of them were already colored. _He is talented._ Syaoran thought. _I have never seen such beautiful drawings._

But the last one attracted Syaoran the most: Kamejya was drawn in the drawing, standing on a white ground. He had ten different shadows, and none of them looked completely like him.

Syaoran looked at the drawing shocked.

"It isn't me, if it's what you think." Kamejya said when he saw the expression on Syaoran's face. "This is… someone… who… doesn't exist… Not yet," He mumbled. "But also… not anymore." He's face looked sad.

Syaoran wondered who Kamejya talked about, who looked just like him. He looked at the drawing again and noticed something new: this boy looks also… just like him. Just like Syaoran himself.


	3. Taldnaen

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Syaoran. CLAMP own them.  
Kamejya, Taldnaen and Linone my OCs. Please don't steal._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Taldnaen**

It was midnight, and Syaoran was sleeping in Kamejya's room when someone entered the house. The noise of steps woke him up. Kamejya got up and went to the entrance, and Syaoran followed him.

A boy entered the house. He looked like Kamejya, but he was younger and his appearance was more formal. He held a thick red book, and smelled the air with a disgusted expression on his face.

"It stinks here." He said simply.

"Welcome home." Kamejya said. Syaoran noticed Linone wasn't there.

The boy looked at Syaoran, and his expression became more disgusted.

"My… my name is Gudamera." Syaoran hurried to say.

"Oh… So it comes from you." The boy replied. "I can't believe… no, I actually can believe you brought here that cursed boy again." He spoke to Kamejya. "You know the king is looking for him. He can't hide here too much time, even with a fake name."

"He isn't him, Taldnaen!" Kamejya protected Syaoran. "You know that the origin…" He stopped when he saw the confused expression on Syaoran's face.

"They should kill her soon." The boy said, and entered the other room.

"Please, forgive Taldnaen." Kamejya added. He turned around and went to his room.

"Are you coming?" He asked Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'll stay here for a while." He sat on Linone's bed and hugged his knees, thinking.

And before he noticed that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Syaoran found himself in the hall of an elementary school. Lots of students were there, and none of them seemed to notice Syaoran.

Syaoran looked around, and saw a familiar boy leaning against the wall. Another Syaoran. He talked to a young man, who looked familiar too.

"I want to start… from the beginning." The man said. "This is for you." He gave the other Syaoran a thick book in a brown hard cover with the English letters TRC on it. The other Syaoran opened the book. It was empty. Nothing was written in it.

"What is this?" The other Syaoran asked.

The man smiled. "This is… your story. The story of a big dream. Your dream."

Syaoran went to them. They didn't notice him. _Am I… in a dream?_

"But it's empty." The other Syaoran said.

"Don't worry. As soon as your story will begin… this story of yours will be written." The man said, and smiled.

_His story?_ Syaoran asked himself. _Or maybe…my story?_

The man walked away.

"W… Wait!" The other Syaoran cried. "Wait! Taldnaen!"

_Tald… Taldnaen!?_

_Taldnaen. Just like Kamejya's brother..._

* * *

"Syaoran…"

A feminine voice woke Syaoran up.

"Syaoran… wake up…"

Syaoran opened his eyes.

"They came to pick you up."

Syaoran found himself in Kamejya's bed, lying next to him. Linone stood in the room's entrance. Kamejya woke up too.

"Get up, Syaoran. I'm sure you want to see… that girl."


	4. Jinnie

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Syaoran. CLAMP own them.  
Linone, Kamejya, Jinnie and taldnaen are my OCs. Please don't steal._

* * *

****

Chapter 4 – Jinnie

As if she were blind, the young girl touched anything she could around her, trying to feel it, in order to find her way in the heavy darkness. She closed her eyes, hoping to feel safer like that. Maybe, if she won't know where she is going, she will not know what to be afraid of. But it didn't change anything. It didn't change the darkness, and it didn't change her fear – the fear of the unknown.

"Please, mother, stop that."

She looked around, trying to find the one who talked to her. It was the same familiar voice from her dreams. A voice of a kid. The voice of someone who is dear to her.

"Mother, please, listen to me! Stop that! You'll lose your mind!"

She was just a girl, but the sense she wasn't supposed to have yet awaked within her. The crazy sense of a loving mother made stopped her from keeping moving.

_I'm just a girl. How can I dream about the son I don't have?_ She thought.

"It's okay, mother. I'm back. You can wake up now." She heard the voice again.

Jinnie woke up, and forgot the dream immediately.

* * *

"Is she here?" Kamejya got up quickly.

Syaoran got up too, confused. He couldn't remember he told Linone his real name.

"What happened?" He asked.

Linone smiled a friendly smile, tries to calm Syaoran down.

"Everything is fine, Gudamera, you can stay here." Syaoran calmed down. Linone called him Gudamera, which means he probably just imagined Linone calling him by his real name.

Kamejya sighed happily, and ran out of the room.

"Excuse me," Linone said and bowed. "I'll go with Kamejya now." She left the room too.

Syaoran wondered what happened, and received his answer at the same moment. The house was small enough so Syaoran could hear what happened in the main room.

"Ah! Your precious son is here." An unfamiliar voice was heard. "It's nice to see you again, Sha-o-ran." The voice divided the name to syllables.

So Syaoran didn't imagine it. Linone did say his real name.

_So… who has my name too?_

When Syaoran and Kamejya woke up, Linone called one of them Syaoran for sure. Now, someone else called someone in the main room Syaoran.

_Does it mean… they called Kamejya by my name? But… why?_

"You have to answer when I talk to you!" The new voice said. "Even if you don't like it, and even if you'll try to hide behind fake names, your name is Syaoran! This is the name that was chosen for you, and you will accept it, like your mother and brother accepted their new names!"

_In this place,_ Syaoran remembered what Kamejya said yesterday. _If they'll know your real name and decide that it's illegal, you'll end just like me… or worse than me._

Syaoran remembered Kamejya's mouth slip, when Kamejya almost told Syaoran his real name. A name he was not born with, but a name that someone from outside chose for him.

_Tell me a fake name, and keep yourself alive._

Now Syaoran knew. If he told his real name, maybe it would be taken from him. _Names have a great power._ His father told him once. _It is the power of deciding your life. Once someone gives you a new name, your life changes completely._ When Syaoran's father gave him his name, Syaoran's life started. It was the first name someone ever gave him, according to what he remembers. He thought more than once about the option of discovering where he came from, and maybe his original life. _Maybe,_ He thought then. _It will be hard for me to accept my original identity, because for me, I'm only Syaoran._

But Kamejya, for himself, was someone else. Anyone, but only not Syaoran.

So Syaoran decided to find out why Kamejya's name was taken from him, and who he really is.

But just then he fell asleep into another dream, when he found the Syaoran from his previous dream. He looked at the other Syaoran, and the other Syaoran looked at him.

"Mother, please," The other Syaoran cried. Not to Syaoran himself, but to someone else.

"Listen to me, stop that!" The other Syaoran continued. "You'll lose your mind!"

Syaoran turned around to see who the other Syaoran is talking to, and saw there a young girl.


	5. Eshyon

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Syaoran. CLAMP own them.  
Linone, Kamejya, Jinnie and taldnaen are my OCs. Please don't steal.  
Names, Kamejya's story and the Eshyon idea were created by me._

**After two months of too many end-of-middle-school events, I'm very glad to say that chapter 5 is here. (and also that I am officially a high school student.) The chapter was suposed to be longer, but I made you wait too much, so the rest of the chapter will be posted as chapter 6.  
By the way, with the discovering of how much fun it is to write this (understandable) fic, I also discovered that it's painful to make characters suffer. I'm glad it's only a paragraph. Fans, don't kill me.**

**If you don't remember what happend in the previous four chapters, I recommend re-reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Eshyon**

The girl looked afraid, and then she noticed the other Syaoran. She covered her mouth with her hands, shocked, and shook her head as if she refused to believe.

"Syaoran?" She asked.

The other Syaoran nodded. "It's me, but not the one you think I am." He said. "You must stop it. You must stop dreaming about me. I'm back, so you can stop worry about me and stop dreaming." Tears appeared in his amber eyes. "If you'll lose your mind because of me, I'll vanish completely. And then, you'll live in this fake world forever."

Syaoran looked at the other him, confused.

_He called her 'mother'. Is she his mother? Is this… a fake world?_

The girl froze on her place, tears in her dark eyes, and disappeared. The other Syaoran looked now at Syaoran himself, and sighed.

"She is my mother." He said. "Isn't she beautiful? Her name is Jinnie Arlene. She can't see the future in her dreams, but she can dream about me when I'm in danger. You should ask my grandmother about it. She will tell you everything, and this is the only way you will be able to know about the history of this place, that dream… that book."

"I don't understand." Syaoran shook his head.

"So wake up and ask her." The other Syaoran closed his eyes and smiled.

Syaoran listened to him, and woke up.

* * *

The first thing Syaoran saw when he woke up is Kamejya entering the room quickly. He looked scared and angry at the same time, and his eyes were as if fire burnt within them. He ran to Syaoran and stood in front of him as a shield.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked while he was getting up.

A tall man, with impressive appearance, entered the room. His elegant cloths were black and purple, and he wore lots of silver jewelries, which showed how rich he is. His dark green eyes were full of anger as he looked at the boys.

"And you say this is not that cursed boy who threatened last time to destroy my rule!?" He shouted and pointed at Syaoran. "You!" He pointed now at Kamejya. "You and your Chinese witch-friend said he is dead!" His voice quaked the house.

_Chinese witch-friend?_ A quick thought passed trough Syaoran's mind.

"Because it's the truth!" Kamejya shouted, protecting Syaoran.

"Silence!" The man raised his hands and chained Kamejya to the wall with heavy chains which appeared from nowhere.

"I won't fail this time." The man said. "Once and for all, I'll put an end for this, and take this boy's Eshyon!"

Watching Kamejya curving and trying to struggle with the chains, he pointed at Syaoran and chained him to the floor. Lying on his belly, his face downward, Syaoran couldn't see anything – but he heard the sound of heavy steps, and felt the big hand above him. He heard Kamejya yelling desperately, and felt the boiling liquid on his back. He heard the sound of chains being broken – did Kamejya break free? – and felt the terrible pain. He heard the sound of something being torn off, and felt as if someone tore his own skin. Then he understood that something is being torn off of his back, so the next thing he heard was his scream, and the next things he felt were blood and pain.

* * *

**As I said, the rest of the chapter will be posted as chapter 6.  
Did you like this chapter? Please tell me. I'll be happy to know.**

**Next chapter - an explanation about the world, some characters, and names.**


	6. Riaku

_**12/8/2008**  
I woke up in the middle of the night to find out that_ (1)_ all the clocks in my room are 1:37 minutes early and _(2)_ I am so sick that even five glasses of water and opening all the windows in my room didn't help me feel better, so since I felt too bad for staying in bed (I guess laying only makes things worse) I turned on my computer and with no dicitionary I finished this chapter. I'm so proud of myself.  
And another something, just so you learn something new: what Linone did, telling a long-long story like that, is one of the thing that we (me and lots of people where I live) call 'digging'. Here, you've just learned somthing new._

_And... oh! Disclaiming: I did not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and any of the Syaorans, including Kamejya, who can now be announced as another Syaoran. Anyways, CLAMP does own them. If I did, Tsubasa would be boring and no CLAMPist at all._

_Alsmost forgot - I'm done with Syaoran torture for today._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Riaku**

"Can you feel it?" Kamejya's voice.

"What is it? Eshyon?" Syaoran's voice.

"It feels like Eshyon. Powerful Eshyon."

"Like ours?"

"No. Those are stronger… a bird's Eshyon…"

"Not the whole Eshyon. I can feel it now. It's only a feather."

_A bird's Eshyon… Only a feather… Like Sakura's feathers…_

* * *

Syaoran woke up, for the third time at the same day, and felt something strange on his back. Something warm, a little bit itchy, as light as a feather, but big – it felt like something was connected to the left side of his back, moving his skin and bones.

"You are awake." He heard Linone's voice. Then, he found out that he is still lying on his belly, but now, instead of wooden floor, he lied on the bed in the main room, he didn't wear his shirt, and Linone sat besides him, spreading something cold on the strange thing.

"What happened to me?" He asked, scratching his head.

Linone laughed in bitterness. "Well. You grew an Eshya – a magical wing, in our local language... I should explain you everything." She breathed deeply. "First thing is that my name is… please, don't get up!" She shouted when Syaoran was trying to get up. "You'll only hurt yourself." Syaoran lied down.

"I'm so…" He started to say. "Thank you, for worrying for me and helping me. I couldn't do anything against this man and now…" He thought a little bit, and continued. "There is so much I don't know about you and your sons and I did nothing but being here… but it seems that I have something to do with what happened recently. I don't think I'm allowed to interfere your business but from what I saw you're in a trouble… so if there is something I can do to help you, I'll do my best." Without noticing it, he sat.

Linone smiled widely. "Thank you. I think that after what my cousin did to you, it's also your business. Fell free to interfere."

Syaoran blinked, confused.

"Well," she continued. "The boy that the man you met talked about is my grandson, Li Syaoran, who is Kamejya's fifth son, actually."

_Syaoran!?_

"I'll start from the real beginning. The man who was here is the king and my cousin, which means that I am supposed to be a princess." Linone got up. "Not just a princess, but the previous king's heir. My cousin stole the crown from me, because according to our tradition, only men rule our kingdom."

"So that is why you are here?" Syaoran asked. "Did he expel you or something like that?"

"That's right." She replied. "But let me explain it right. I used to live for a long time with my husband in the house my father gave us, and life was great… but then my husband and my father died. My cousin was crowned by fraud, and expelled me with my sons to here. At the beginning, we lived in a nice house in the nearest town. This was when this area became a prison for all the people who may endanger the king's life, for his opinion. This place is guarded by evil darkness demons so all of our actions are watched.

"Here, as prisoners, our identities were changed, so we'll forget who we were before, but I can't forget who I am. I always educated the boys to remember who they really are, but Taldnaen is terrible. He is so influenced from the king, and thinks that I'm a criminal, and he hates me and Kamejya. The king just loves him, and treats him as if Taldnaen was his child. As you understand, our names were changed. The truth is that the name my cousin gave me is Riaku. It's far different from my real name. That's why most of the people were who are closed to me call me Linone – Lie, Ine, One – the first three letters of my real name."

"Kamejya told me yesterday that I mustn't tell you my name if I want to stay alive." Syaoran mentioned. "He said that if they will decide that my real name is illegal… it will be my end. So what he meant was actually taking away my name?"

"Exactly. You sure heard the previous conversation between us, so I can't hide it from you anymore. Kamejya and I didn't expect our new names, and that's why we gave ourselves fake names. Actually, Kamejya's 'formal' name was changed twice, according to what happened to us. You heard my cousin calling him Syaoran, but he can't accept the name, and there is a good reason. It was what to do with Syaoran, who is hated here so much, and it's not your fault that they think you are him. You have the same appearance and Eshyon. I don't now, actually, why do you have now only one wing… I'll go on with the story and you'll understand better.

"We lived our lives quietly, and I never stopped thinking about a way to save us, and our kingdom. All the people who live here want too to change the situation, we are all innocent, but we couldn't plan anything because of the guards."

"Linone-san," Syaoran asked. "Who is…" He looked around, doesn't know how he can ask about Jinnie without make her suspect him, and noticed something. "Where is Kamejya?"

"That's a good question. This is where the boy who is so hated by Taldnaen and the king came into the picture.

"I was very close to the Arlene family, who lives in the town, and used to think about the king just as I do, so we decided to match Kamejya to their daughter, Jinnie."

_Jinnie Arlene… _Syaoran thought to himself. _This is the girl I saw in my dream. Linone said that there is a boy who is Kamejya's son, who is called Syaoran, and since Kamejya was matched to Jinnie… The boy I saw in my dream must be their child? But how? They are too young to have children, and what if they… but if this Syaoran… Yes, Jinnie did call him like that and he said he is Syaoran… That starts to make sense, and there was the first dream, I remember it now. Was that boy the same one? And was the man there Taldnaen?..._

"Hey, Gudamera!"

Syaoran's mind came back to the reality when he found himself lying again and Linone looked at him.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked in a frustrated voice.

"I'm sorry," He replied. "My mind flew to somewhere else…"

Linone sighed. "So… then he came…"

"Who?"

Linone looked at Syaoran, surprised. "I said it before. We matched Kamejya and Jinnie, and things went good because in the end they fell in love with each other--"

"I see…"

"--and **then **he came. One day he appeared out of nowhere – a young boy, about your age, looks just like you. He said that his name is Li Syaoran. This was the boy who my cousin thinks is you. To tell the truth, I was a little bit confused too at the beginning when I sensed your arriving, but then I told myself that it's impossible you are him. We all know that Syaoran is dead."

Syaoran remembered Kamejya's drawing of him. _This is someone who doesn't exist. Not yet, but not anymore._

* * *

_Did you love it? I mean, like it? That's the most important thing. You don't have to review if I didn't review you, because it's not fair. I hope that you'll want to continue reading even though I almost told everything or just bored you to death. Naxt chapter will be about... who is that boy that they are talking about?  
Maybe, if I'll succseed, you'll have some fighting scenes later._


	7. Syaoran

**The real reason it took me five months to write this story is that this is the first thing I've written in English. It was difficult but I'm satisfied from how it came out. It's not my style, actually, it matches more the style I used to have when I was in middle school.**

**So, I finished the names thing for now. I wrote all I wanted about the names in this story and named the last chapter after Syaoran's name. This is not the end of Syaoran's adventures, though, it is just the end of the first part. There will be a sequel, "Eshya and Jinnie", which will follow Syaoran in this world until he'll leave it. I know that for some of you this story wasn't so understandable, so in the sequel I'll write better descriptions and explanations for everything here. Please tell me what you want to see in the sequel, it will help me a lot.**

**Also, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and adding me to your alerts - I appreciate it.  
_Also, I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or Syaoran. CLAMP own them. However, some of the minor characters are my original characters._  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Syaoran  
(final chapter)**

Linone closed her eyes, remembering that day. Her mind was carried back to that part of her life, which started when the boy she had never seen before appeared in her previous house, wearing green cloths that seemed formal. His ember eyes scanned the people who stood there – Kamejya, Jinnie, her parents and Linone – and rested on Kamejya, who was Eshya back then.

_"Who are you?" Asked Jinnie, that stood besides Eshya._

_The boy looked at her for what seemed like a long time before he answered. "My name is…"_

_"Wait!" Jinnie's father interrupted him. "If you are here, you must know that the name you are using is the one that was given you here." The others nodded in agreement._

_The boy looked confused. "But no one here gave me a name. My only name is the one my parents gave me…"_

_"Which we shouldn't know." This time, Jinnie's mother interrupted._

_The boy shook his head, not understanding, and turned to Jinnie and Eshya. "Who are you?"_

_"I am…" Jinnie started. "Jinnie Arlene. And this is Eshya Thayerns." She indicated her hand towards Eshya._

_The boy looked down, thinking. "There must be some kind of mistake here." He raised his head. "I'm sorry." He bowed and left the place._

_Eshya looked at him, and suddenly noticed that the boy carried a sword on his back. Something in that sword attracted Eshya's attention and he ran after the boy outside._

_"Wait!" He cried._

_The boy stopped on his place and turned around, looking at Eshya who breathed heavily. "I…" Eshya said. "Your sword… can I see it?"_

_The boy narrowed his eyes, suspecting. Slowly, he moved his right hand to the sword on his back, following Eshya's eyes that followed his movements. Then, quickly, he pulled out the sword and directed it to Eshya, standing in a fighting position. He scanned Eshya carefully._

_"You said that your name is Eshya." The boy said. "But it's not a name."_

_Eshya breathed deeply. "Since you're speaking our language, you must know what Eshya means."_

_The boy lowered his sword, returning to a regular position. "I know what it means. I sensed your Eshyon." He pointed at Eshya. "My name is Syaoran Li, and you are the one I have searched for."_

_Eshya was almost enticed to ask why, but then he remembered why he chased the boy from the beginning. "My sword is just like yours. Do you use it for magic?" A sword appeared in Eshya's hand from nowhere._

_Syaoran looked at the sword, surprised, ignoring the question. "Listen, um, Eshya, I have to tell you something, but it's not the right place to talk about it." He looked around him. "Is there a place where we can talk privately?"_

_Looking into Syaoran's eyes, Eshya knew he can trust him. "Come," he said, leading Syaoran to a place where Eshya always went to be alone._

* * *

_"Did you tell me your real name?" Eshya asked._

_"Yes." The boy answered. "I have no reason to lie to you." He took off the hat he wore. "You can't stay here any longer." He continued._

_"I can't understand." Eshya shook his head._

_Syaoran breathed deeply before speaking. "I came from a place called Hong Kong. It's in another world called Earth. I came from an ancient clan of sorcerers, my mother is the head of the clan and as her only son I am supposed to be her heir."_

_"Why are you telling me that?" Eshya asked, confused._

_Syaoran ignored him and continued. "Unfortunately, I am one of the last two males in our clan. My uncle, Taldnaen, sees himself more as a part of his mother's clan – the Thayerns family. The clan from the kingdom of darkness."_

_Eshya almost yelled 'but I'm from the Thayerns family!' but he remained silence, guessing he should let the boy speak._

_"I found out that I'm a part of the Thayerns family only a year ago, and that I'm also __**their**__ only heir, being – also there – one of the last two males. My grandmother, Lionora, is the head of that clan—"_

_"Wait!" This time, Eshya afford interrupting, getting up from where he sat. "Taldnaen is my brother and Lionora is my mother… I mean, she was Lionora but… what are you talking about?"_

_"That is what I want to tell you." Syaoran raised his head, looking into Eshya's eyes. "Sit, I want to continue." Eshya sat._

_"Not so long time ago, strange things started happening around Earth. I found out that someone changed my parents' past by sending them sometime during their childhood to a fake world which was created for lost souls – souls that couldn't, for some reason, 'live' in the real world, couldn't find somewhere to go, a body to 'live' within, an 'afterworld' to go to. This is the place where my parents were sent to, together with their own parents. That world is this one, and if I am not able to return my family back to the real world – my world, as I know it, will vanish, and the one who sent my parents here will be able to do with the real world anything he wants. Eshya," He looked into Eshya's eyes. "You are my father, and I have to get you out of here."_

* * *

"Kamejya told us the whole story," Linone told, remembering each part of that time. "And Syaoran stayed with us for four months, during them he tried everything to return us to his world – refusing to be a part of this one, refusing to have another name. My cousin chased him because he knew Syaoran could finish his ruling and eventually managed to send him back to his world. Syaoran told me that he did a dangerous thing – with the help of a great sorcerer he returned to his world's past, for this sorcerer it's hard enough to send herself to the past, and harder for her to send someone else. After that he used a dark magic of our family – he turned his body into a part of his soul, and with no body he was sent automatically here. This was the first time he used this magic, so doing such a thing on the first time can kill him. So, when he was sent back to his own world, he died. After that, the king expelled us to this part of the area, deep in the forest, far away from the town, and changed Eshya name to Syaoran to remind him what happened, his failure. I started calling him Kamejya.

"When you came here, Gudamera, we were confused – we thought Syaoran came back, while you were sleeping, at the other night, Kamejya said 'No, he can't be him, his heart is different… he has only one Eshya.' He believed you, and said we have to protect you from the king's confusion. The king knows the Kamejya and Jinnie are Syaoran's parents and if they'll be together he will be born again. My cousin wants to kill Jinnie to prevent that from happening."

Syaoran got up. "So we must save Jinnie, we must stop the king and all of us must return back to the real world. I'll help you, I won't the king kill Jinnie. I'll fight him and continue where…" It confused him to say as own name as he talks about someone else. "Where Syaoran stopped. Maybe I not him, but I do look like him, and it means I am your cousin's enemy now."

_Until that Syaoran will come. _Syaoran thought. _He said he's back, so he will finish it, right? I'll help him then. I want to help this family, and maybe I will also find Sakura and the others, but most of all I fell that somehow… we are related._

"What are you going to do?" Linone asked.

"I think that I'll… take Jinnie and hide her, first of all." Syaoran decided.

He will definitely put an end to this.

* * *

**To be continued in "Eshya and Jinnie".**


End file.
